


Journey Back

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Conditioning, Gen, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: During his captivity and transformation into the Winter Soldier, Bucky is led back to a more pleasant time.





	Journey Back

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place at some point after the first season of _Agent Carter_ , so some knowledge of that canon is helpful.

The soldier’s legs, as well as his remaining arm, may be bound to the table as usual, but it only takes a few moments for his mind to slip into another place and time altogether. Dr. Fennhoff can always pinpoint the precise moment that his subjects surrender to the illusions that he weaves for them.

“Where are you now, Sergeant Barnes?” he asks.

“On the train next to Steve.” Barnes’ voice is rough from, among other things, the screams and curses that he has aimed at his new masters. “It’s the last week of summer vacation, and we just spent the day at Coney Island.”

“Your day has been a pleasant one, yes?”

A wheezing laugh issues from the soldier’s mouth. “Yeah, until we ran into some of our classmates who had a grudge against Steve. They’re twice his size – I don’t know how we made it to the train without them jumping on us.” His brow creases. “Or without his lungs giving out.”

“And what would you tell Steve Rogers, if you could?” Barnes doesn’t answer. Fennhoff leans forward, twisting his ring back and forth. “ _Focus_ , Sergeant. There is no need for secrets between us, is there? Tell me what you would say.”

“I would say, ‘I won’t let anyone hurt you,’” Barnes murmurs, his voice full of unmistakable tenderness for the specter of his friend. “And ‘You’re safe with me.’ Not that he’d listen,” he adds. “I don’t think he cares about his own safety. Not when he can protect other people instead.”

“And yet you would do anything to protect him, wouldn’t you?” Fennhoff asks. “You will have the chance to do this, and the two of you will be able to safeguard everything that you value. Focus on my instructions, and I will tell you how.”


End file.
